The meaning of love
by doc boy
Summary: The summer road trip has ended and the cousins must face their feelings for each other. Will they come to terms with them? Read to find out...


The meaning of love

_In memory of Amy _

I do not own Ben 10

The summer was over; he couldn't believe it. He would have to wait a whole year to be out of school again and to see his grandpa Max and as much as he hated to admit, Gwen too…

The RV stopped in front of Ben's house and the cousins went out to say goodbye

"So I guess I'll… smell you around…" they said weirdly as they peered into each other's eyes

"I'd say I'd miss you but I wouldn't want to lie" they said at the same time.

After the goodbyes were said as the RV drove off Ben stood there and sighed. Truth was he was going to miss her. He misses her already and he thinks she feels the same way. He went to sleep in sadness that night knowing fun time was over and he won't see his cousin for a long time…

The next morning Ben was surprised to see his cousin sit next to him in class. He pretended to be upset but inside he was happy and he had a feeling she was too…

For the first time in his life Ben was doing well in school. Maybe it was because he wanted to compete with Gwen or wanted to impress her; either way he became a good student and it felt good to him.

After school one day Ben spoke to Gwen

"Hey Gwen you want to come over? We could do our homework together and then play summon slammers"

Gwen smiled at the offer

"Sure. That sounds like fun" she said as they approached Ben's house…

The two cousins spent a lot of time together during the next few months and grew very close. It wasn't long till they started to develop feelings for each other. At first they thought it was just a crush but after some time they realized that they loved each other which made seeing each other and sitting next to each other in class harder for them. It was only a matter of time till they tell each other how they felt. Before long it was the holiday season and Gwen and her parents and Grandpa Max were gonna spend Christmas at Ben's house to both of their embarrassment…

On Christmas Eve Ben was helping his parents set up the table when there was a knock on the door. When he answered it he was pleased to see his aunt and uncle there with his cousin. After he exchanged hugs with his aunt and uncle he looked at Gwen nervously. In an attempt to break the ice they leaned forward and gave each other a kiss on the cheek which never happened before. They separated from the kiss blushing hard and avoided making eye contact. They walked nervously to the table as they sank into their thoughts

_"Oh man… if I don't tell her soon I'm gonna burst… I know it was awkward but that kiss felt wonderful. I've already came to terms with how I fell about her now I just have to tell her. A hard task if there ever was one…"_ thought Ben as everyone except he and Gwen started eating

_"Come on Gwen you can do this…. Just tell him how you feel. You know he feels the same way… or at least you think he does…"_

"Gwen"

She didn't answer

"Gwen" the voice said again as she snapped out of her trance

"Huh?' she asked and looked at her mother

"Are you okay dear? You and Ben hardly ate anything"

"We're fine!" said the kids together in a somewhat robotic voice. The parents exchanged slightly confused looks as the kids ate some more.

The rest of the meal went on without incident. The kids sat on the couch and wand watched TV while the parents went upstairs. After a while they got tired of watching television so they went to the kitchen. But when they stood in the open doorway at the entrance to the kitchen, they fell into a trap called the mistletoe

The kids gulped as they looked at it and then at each other. Both were blushing deeply

_"Well… here we go…"_ thought Ben

_"It's now or never…" _thought Gwen as their faces inched closer and closer together as they slowly closed their eyes. Closer and closer their lips went until they met into a wonderful and blissful contact, sending shock and adrenaline through their bodies. Gwen wrapped her arms around Ben's neck as he wrapped his around her waist as the kiss deepened. Once the need for air was inescapable they parted and peered into each other's eyes while still holding each other in their arms

"I guess this means you love me too" they said at the same time and chuckled about it. They kissed briefly again and walked back to the couch and cuddled on it as they slowly drifted to sleep. They were having the same dream. They were happy as a couple and their parents approved their relationship. They were now teenagers and were still happy as a couple. Before long they were young adults and they started college. After their first year Ben proposed marriage to his cousin and she gladly accepted. When they got married in the dream both cousins smiled in their sleep. Before long Gwen was pregnant and after a few good months she gave birth to a beautiful blonde haired girl which were proud and happy to call their own; and they named her Lily…

Little did they know that every single part of the dream would come true and they were to live a very happy life… and they couldn't be happier about it…

And they lived happily ever after…

The end…

Well that was pretty cute and romantic. Did you like you it? Did you dislike it? Did you like it even more?

Please tell me what you think on your reviews on your way out…


End file.
